Дождь
Дождь правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Дождь (значения). Дождь Дожди — атмосферные осадки, выпадающие из облаков в виде капель жидкости со средним диаметром от 0,5 до 6-7 мм12. Жидкие осадки с меньшим диаметром капель называются моросью. Капли с диаметром больше 6—7 мм разбиваются в процессе падения из облаков на меньшие капли, поэтому даже при сильнейшем ливне диаметр капель не превысит 6—7 мм. Интенсивность дождя колеблется от 0,25 мм/ч (моросящий дождь) до 100 мм/ч (сильнейший ливень). Дождь издалека Двойная радуга на Аляске Содержание убрать 1 Механизм образования 1.1 Условия образования 2 Образование дождевых облаков 3 Распределение осадков 3.1 По регионам 3.2 По времени года 4 Дождевые капли 5 Кислотные дожди 6 Виды и названия дождей 7 Дождь в культуре и в хозяйстве 8 Некоторые продолжительные дожди, отмеченные в летописях 9 Дожди в астрономии 10 Дожди на других небесных телах 11 Галерея 12 См. также 13 Ссылки 14 Примечания правитьМеханизм образования Дождь выпадает, как правило, из смешанных облаков (преимущественно слоисто-дождевых и высокослоистых), содержащих при температурах ниже 0 °C переохлаждённые капли и ледяные кристаллы. Упругость насыщения водяного пара над каплями больше, чем над ледяными кристаллами при той же температуре; поэтому облако, даже не насыщенное водяным паром по отношению к каплям воды, будет пересыщено по отношению к кристаллам. Это приводит к росту кристаллов при одновременном испарении капель. Укрупняясь и утяжеляясь, кристаллы выпадают из облака, примораживая к себе при этом переохлаждённые капли. Входя в нижнюю часть облака или под него в слои с температурой 0 °C они тают, превращаясь в дождевые капли. Меньшая роль в образовании дождя принадлежит слиянию облачных капель между собой. Если солнце освещает летящие дождевые капли, то при определенных условиях можно наблюдать радугу. Долгое отсутствие дождя приводит к засухе. правитьУсловия образования Дождь как явление может присутствовать на планетах только при определённых температурных условиях в их атмосферах. Планеты Земля и Титан (спутник Сатурна) обладают такими условиями. Суть их сводится к тому, что температурные условия в нижних слоях атмосфер указанных планет могут поддерживать в двух, или в трёх агрегатных состояниях какое-либо вещество. На Земле это вода, нижние слои её атмосферы позволяют пребывать воде во всех трёх агрегатных состояниях. На Титане температурные условия способствуют выпадению метановых дождей, так как метан в таких условиях может быть и жидкостью и газом. правитьОбразование дождевых облаков Конвективные осадки (Описание: влажный воздух нагревается сильнее, чем сухой воздух, его окружающий; он движется вверх, в результате происходят кратковременные ливневые дожди) Орографические осадки (Описание: влажный воздух над океаном поднимается и проходит над сушей, охлаждаясь на горных хребтах и вызывая дождь) Образование дождевых облаков происходит или от смешения двух масс воздуха, близких к насыщению, но различных температур, или при соприкосновении влажного воздуха с более холодной поверхностью земли, или в восходящих воздушных течениях. В первом случае влажность смеси всегда превышает влажность смешивающихся масс, и воздух может сделаться насыщенным; дожди, являющиеся от этой причины, слабы, хотя при продолжительном действии её может выпасть большое количество воды. К такого рода дождям относятся мелкие, но продолжительные осенние дожди европейских стран. От второй причины дожди часто идут в прибрежных странах при морских ветрах в холодную часть года. Но самые обильные осадки выпадают при восхождении воздуха, особенно в теплых странах, где содержание водяного пара в воздухе особенно значительно: переходя в верхние, более разреженные слои атмосферы, воздух расширяется, причем температура его понижается, он приближается к степени насыщения и даже переходит её, и часть водяных паров конденсируется. Сюда относятся осадки, выпадающие при поднятии влажного воздуха по склонам гор, а также осадки в областях формирования циклонов (барометрических минимумах). правитьРаспределение осадков Распределение дождей и осадков вообще по земной поверхности и по временам года имеет важное климатическое значение. правитьПо регионам Весьма значительное количество дождей в течение года выпадает в штилевой полосе над океанами вследствие восхождения тёплого и богатого паром воздуха, приносимого пассатами. Над Атлантическим океаном штилевая полоса (область экваториальных дождей) передвигается в течение года то на север, то на юг между параллелями 5° ю. ш. и 12° с. ш. Дожди здесь идут большую часть года, днём, ночью же небо обычно проясняется. Наибольшее годовое количество осадков, впрочем, выпадает не здесь, а там, где влажные ветры встречают высокий горный хребет, перпендикулярный к ним. Замечательным примером могут служить осадки в Черапунджи, на южном склоне гор Кхаси, к северу от Бенгальского залива. В течение шести месяцев (с апреля по сентябрь) здесь дует юго-западный муссон; приходя с Индийского океана, он, при высокой температуре, богат водяным паром, а проходя над влажной и жаркой болотистой равниной, отделяющей горы Кхаси от Бенгальского залива, ещё более обогащается им. Уже немного поднявшись по склонам гор, он доходит до насыщения и выделяет массу осадков. В Черапунджи ежегодно (или, лучше сказать, в течение шести теплых месяцев) в среднем выпадает 11 777 мм дождя.3 К дождливым местностям, кроме южного склона гор Кхаси, относятся ещё: Малабарский берег на юго-западе Индостана (на самом берегу выпадает ежегодно более 3000 мм, а на склоне гор более 6000 мм осадков), равнины Амазонки, часть Центральной Америки, Зондские и Молуккские острова (более 1500 мм). В средних широтах очень дождливые страны — большая часть Китая и вся Япония. Местности, особенно бедные осадками: Сахара, Калахари, Аравия, большая часть Ирана, Арало-Каспийская низменность, большая часть нагорий Азии, внутренняя Австралия, западные нагорья Северной и Южной Америки, высокие широты северного полушария, области пассатов на океанах. Причины этого различны; так, в Сахаре и Арало-Каспийской низменности большую часть года дуют ветры с севера, удаляющиеся, по мере движения к югу, от степени насыщения и потому сухие; барометрические минимумы проходят здесь редко, а если и проходят, то вследствие большой сухости воздуха обильными осадками не сопровождаются. Нагорья Азии окружены горами, которые конденсируют влагу, приносимую ветрами, на своих внешних склонах, внутрь же проходят ветры сухие. Пассаты, при своем движении в более жаркие страны, постепенно нагреваются, и если идут над океанами, то обогащаются паром, однако степени насыщения не достигают и являются ветрами сухими. Дожди в них выпадают почти исключительно при прохождении ураганов, обычно сопровождающихся страшнейшими ливнями. Распределение осадков по месяцам в разных регионах мира Распределение осадков в умеренных широтах обусловливается, главным образом, направлением движения и повторяемостью циклонов и антициклонов (барометрических минимумов и максимумов). Первые, как было упомянуто, сопровождаются большой облачностью, осадками; вторые — сухой, ясной погодой. Кроме того, как и вообще, большое влияние оказывают распределение суши и воды и горных хребтов. В Европе дождевые области обычно окружают циклон со всех сторон, часто в виде концентрических с изобарами зон. Наиболее обильные осадки являются не вблизи самого циклона, а у границ его области, между изобарами 745—760 мм ртутного столба, а также в резко выдающихся выпуклостях изобар, указывающих на существование второстепенных минимумах в области главного циклона, большей частью в юго-восточной части последнего. Во второстепенных минимумах наблюдаются вихреобразные движения воздуха, сопровождаемые ливнями и грозами. В России осадки распределены весьма неравномерно. Наибольшее годовое количество их на восточном берегу Чёрного моря и на Кавказе (более 2000 мм). Самое малое количество осадков — на северном побережье Каспийского моря (до 200 мм в год). Мало осадков также на берегах и островах Северного Ледовитого океана, вследствие того, что здесь воздух холоден и потому содержит мало водяного пара. правитьПо времени года По Земле осадки распределены весьма неравномерно в течение года. Сюда относятся области муссонов (южно-азиатская, восточно-азиатская, африканская и австралийская). Здесь в течение холодных месяцев дуют сухие ветры и осадков не выпадает или выпадает очень мало; тёплые месяцы, напротив того, весьма дождливы. Сюда же относятся южные части средних широт (субтропические страны); здесь лето сухо, а зима, весна и осень дождливы. Это происходит от передвижения к северу и югу областей высокого атмосферного давления, находящихся у полярных границ пассатов. В Старом свете эта полоса охватывает Месопотамию, Иран, восточное Закавказье и более низкие места Центральной Азии. В умеренных широтах резкой разницы в распределении осадков по временам года вообще не замечается. В Европе наибольшее количество осадков выпадает: в Норвегии — в сентябре-декабре, в Шотландии и на Фарерских островах — в декабре-январе, в Швеции — в августе, в Дании в августе-сентябре, в Нидерландах и северной Германии — в августе, в средней и южной Германии — в июне-августе, в Бельгии — в сентябре, в западной и северной Франции — в октябре-ноябре, в южной Франции и большей части Италии — в октябре, в средней и восточной Европе — летом, в северной Швейцарии — в августе, в Австрии, Венгрии и Чехии — в июне, в западной и южной частях Пиренейского полуострова — зимой, на внутреннем плоскогорье — осенью и весной, на Балканском полуострове — зимой и осенью. В России наибольшее количество осадков выпадает летом; наиболее дождливый месяц — июнь. правитьДождевые капли Типы дождевых капель: A — несуществующий тип капель (форма капли под предметом перед падением) B — капли размером менее 2 мм (почти круглые) C — капли от 2 до 5 мм (сплющенная форма из-за трения о воздух) D — капли больше 5 мм, из-за потока воздуха разделяются на меньшие капли E — процесс деления крупной капли на несколько Выпадение капель происходит, когда капельки воды сливаются в более крупные капли, или когда капли воды замерзают на кристалле льда, этот процесс известен как процесс Бержерона-Финдайзена. Обычно сопротивление воздуха заставляет капельки воды оставаться висеть в облаке. Когда возникает турбулентность воздуха, капельки воды сталкиваются, производя большие капли. Поскольку эти крупные капли воды опускаются, слияние продолжается, так что капли становятся достаточно тяжелыми, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление воздуха и выпасть в виде дождя. Наиболее часто слияние происходит в облаках, где температура выше точки замерзания воды.4 В облаках, где температура ниже точки замерзания воды, когда кристаллы льда набирают достаточную массу, они начинают падать вниз. Как правило, это требует от кристаллов льда большей массы, чем от водяных капель для начала их выпадения. Этот процесс зависит от температуры, поскольку переохлажденные капли воды существуют только в облаках, где температура ниже точки замерзания воды. Кроме того, из-за большой разницы температур между облаком и землей, эти кристаллы льда могут растаять при выпадении, становясь дождём.5 Дождевые капли имеют размеры от 0,1 до 6-7 мм, средний диаметр, выше которого они, как правило, распадаются. Меньшие капли называют облачными и их форма является сферической. Когда капля увеличивается в размерах, её форма становится всё более сплюснутой, благодаря давлению встречного воздушного потока. Большие капли дождя имеют более плоский низ. Очень крупные капли имеют форму парашют.6 Вопреки распространенному мнению, их форма вовсе не напоминает слезинку.7 Самые большие капли дождя на Земле были зафиксированы в Бразилии и на Маршалловых островах в 2004 году — некоторые из них достигали диаметра 10 мм. Их большой размер объясняется конденсатом на крупных частицах дыма или столкновением между каплями при большой их концентрации в воздухе.8 Интенсивность и продолжительность дождя, как правило, обратно попорциональны, то есть непогода высокой интенсивности, вероятно, будет кратковременной, а продолжительность слабых осадков может быть значительной.910 Капли дождя образующиеся из тающего града, как правило, больше остальных.11 Скорость выпадения дождевых капель диаметром 0,5 мм на уровне моря и без ветра сотавляет от 2 до 6,6 метров в секунду, в то время как капли диаметром 5 мм имеют скорость порядком от 9 до 30 метров в секунду. Звук падения капель дождя о воду вызывается пузырьками воздуха колеблющимся под водой.1213 правитьКислотные дожди Основная статья: Кислотный дождь Кислотность нормального дождя pH — 5,6. У кислотного дождя она ниже. При кислотности воды рН 5,5 погибают полезные донные бактерии водоёма, а при рН 4,5 погибает вся рыба, большинство земноводных и насекомых. Кислотные дожди являются большой проблемой для многих регионов, где есть промышленные предприятия, которые выбрасывают оксиды серы и азота, дающие различные кислоты, в том числе и сильные азотную и серную кислоты. правитьВиды и названия дождей Грибной дождь — мелкий, моросящий, дробный дождь из низких туч, идущий в грибную пору при свете солнца Слепой дождь — дождь, идущий при свете солнца; в русском народе о таком говорят: «Царевна плачет»,14 в Японии говорят: «Жена-лисица следует в дом своего мужа»15 Грозовой дождь (дождь с грозой) Градныйтермин дождь (дождь с градом) Снежный дождь (дождь со снегом) Купальный (окатный) дождь Ливень (проливной дождь) Моросящий дождь (изморось) Полосовой дождь (идущий полосами) Косой дождь, косохлёст16 Ситный дождь — мелкий дождь, как будто «просеянный сквозь сито» Затяжной (обложной) дождь Спорый дождь14 Также существуют экзотические виды дождей, такие как каменный, кровяной, чёрный, жёлтый, молочный, из зёрен овса, ржи, листьев, цветов, из насекомых, лягушек и рыб. правитьДождь в культуре и в хозяйстве «Дети, бегущие от грозы» (К. Е. Маковский, 1872) «Дождь в Ябакэе» (Хасигути Гоё, 1918) Отношение людей к дождю по всему миру различно. В регионах с умеренным климатом, таких как Европа, дождь имеет оттенок грусти — «Он плачет в моём сердце, как дождь на город», пишет Поль Верлен — тогда как солнце ассоциируется с радостью.17 В дополнение к этому, традиционно-пессимистичный взгляд на дождь иногда сменяется положительными значениями, связанными с земледелием (плодородие, чистота) или с эстетическим чувством. В засушливых районах, например, в некоторых частях Африки, Индии,18 Ближнего Востока (что, в частности, отмечено и в Библии), дождь считается благословением и вызывает воодушевление,19 поскольку своевременные осадки имеют принципиальное экономическое значение в регионах, где распределение питьевой и оросительной воды обусловлены выпадением дождей. В Ботсване, на языке сетсвана слово «дождь» — «пула» — используется как название национальной валюты, в знак признания роли осадков для этой пустынной страны.20 Во многих культурах появились способы для защиты от дождя (куртки, дождевики, зонты), и разработаны дренажные системы (желоба, водостоки, канавы, каналы). Там, где осадки выпадают в изобилии круглый год или сезонно (муссоны), люди инстинктивно предпочитают строить водонепроницаемое жилище.21 Многие люди находят запах во время и сразу после дождя характерно приятным. Источником этого явления является петрикор, масло растений, которое поглощается почвой, а затем выбрасывается в воздух во время дождя.22 Дождевая вода, естественно, издавна приносила пользу сельскому хозяйству и способствовала росту трав, поэтому от неё зависело благополучие как земледельческих, так и скотоводческих народов. Появлялись боги и духи, управляющие дождём, заклинания (заклички), используемые для вызывания или прекращения осадков. Во многих культурах выполняется специальный обряд вызова дождя, исполняемый во время засухи. Дождевая вода также собиралась в ёмкости с питьевой и хозяйственной целью. В настоящее время повысившаяся кислотность дождей и наличие пыли сделали использование дождевой воды для пищевых целей в промышленных регионах мира занятием небезопасным для здоровья, хотя кое-где эта вода до сих пор употребляется в пищу. Урбанизация неизбежно учитывает фактор отвода дождевых стоков. В городах почва скрыта под искусственными покрытиями, препятствующими впитыванию выпадающей с дождём воды, что требует разработки систем дренажа и отвода вод, иначе, при неразвитой инфраструктуре, увеличивается риск подтопления города, подмытия фундаментов домов, затопления подвалов, и подземных переходов. Так, для предотвращения затопления Нью-Йоркского метро просачивающимися с поверхности грунтовыми водами, на 2012 год функционируют 753 помпы, выкачивающих каждую минуту около 2,5 тысяч литров воды. В Вашингтоне, Лондоне и Москве туннели метро проложены ещё глубже, что увеличивает нагрузку от стоков, вызванных ливнями.23 правитьНекоторые продолжительные дожди, отмеченные в летописях В 1209 году в Западной Европе дожди продолжались с 20 мая до 9 августа. В 1228 году в Новгородской земле дожди шли с 6 августа по 6 декабря. В 1230 году в Русской земле шли сильные дожди с 25 марта до 20 июля. В 1601 году в западнорусских землях дождь шёл в течение 12 недель. В 1707 году — непрестанные дожди на Украине в мае, июне и июле. В 1721 году в центральной России отмечены «необычайные дожди» с мая по ноябрь.24 правитьДожди в астрономии Основная статья: Метеоритный дождь При входе в атмосферу Земли поток метеоров образует так называемый звёздный дождь или звездопад. Падение метеоритов называется метеоритным дождём (железным, каменным, огненным дождём). В былые времена метеорный и метеоритный дожди не различали между собой, поэтому оба явления назывались огненным дождём. правитьДожди на других небесных телах Дожди как явление не уникально для Земли, они могут быть и на других планетах, их состав зависит от состава атмосферы. Земные дожди состоят из воды. На Венере идут сернокислотные дожди, так как её облака состоят в основном из серной кислоты. Но эти осадки не долетают до поверхности, испаряясь из-за высокой температуры на высоте 25 км.25 В прошлом на Марсе также шли водяные дожди. Изредка они бывают и сейчас26. На спутнике Сатурна Титане регулярно идут метановые дожди. Данные об этом были подтверждены в ходе миссии «Кассини-Гюйгенс»27. Сообщалось о возможности дождей из различных веществ в атмосферах газовых гигантов, а также о осадках из жидкого неона в нижних слоях атмосфер.2829 Были сообщения о железных дождях на экзопланете OGLE-TR-56b в созвездии Стрельца.30 правитьГалерея Радуга над р. Фонтанкой в Санкт-Петербурге Отражение моста «Золотые Ворота» (Сан-Франциско, Калифорния) в каплях дождя Сильный проливной дождь правитьСм. также Дождь в Викисловаре? Дождь в Викитеке? Дождь на Викискладе? Вирга — дождь, не достигающий земной поверхности Дождь из животных Цветной дождь Заклички про дождь Обряд вызывания дождя Амэ-онна и Амэфури-кодзо — духи, связанные с дождём в японском фольклоре. правитьСсылки Дождь // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: В 86 томах (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. Людмила Николаевна Грошева «Художественный образ дождя» правитьПримечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Дождь. Энциклопедия «Кругосвет», Яндекс ↑ Дождь. Большая Советская Энциклопедия, Яндекс ↑ (нем.) Климатограмма. Черапунджи ↑ (англ.) Glossary of Meteorology Warm Rain Process. American Meteorological Society (June 2000). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) Paul Sirvatka Cloud Physics: Collision/Coalescence; The Bergeron Process. College of DuPage (2003). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) Alistair B. Fraser Bad Meteorology: Raindrops are shaped like teardrops.. Pennsylvania State University (15 января 2003). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) United States Geological Survey Are raindrops tear shaped?. United States Department of the Interior (2009). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) Paul Rincon. Monster raindrops delight experts, British Broadcasting Company (16 июля 2004). ↑ (англ.) J . S. 0guntoyinbo and F. 0. Akintola Rainstorm characteristics affecting water availability for agriculture. IAHS Publication Number 140 (1983).(недоступная ссылка — история) ↑ (англ.) Robert A. Houze Jr (October 1997). «Stratiform Precipitation in Regions of Convection: A Meteorological Paradox?». Bulletin of the American Meteorological Society 78 (10): 2179–2196. DOI:10.1175/1520-0477(1997)078<2179:SPIROC>2.0.CO;2. ISSN 1520-0477. Bibcode: 1997BAMS...78.2179H. ↑ (англ.) Norman W. Junker An ingredients based methodology for forecasting precipitation associated with MCS’s. Hydrometeorological Prediction Center (2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) Andrea Prosperetti and Hasan N. Oguz (1993). «The impact of drops on liquid surfaces and the underwater noise of rain» (PDF). Annual Review of Fluid Mechanics 25: 577–602. DOI:10.1146/annurev.fl.25.010193.003045. Bibcode: 1993AnRFM..25..577P. ↑ (англ.) Ryan C. Rankin Bubble Resonance. The Physics of Bubbles, Antibubbles, and all That (June 2005). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. Проверено 9 декабря 2006. ↑ 1 2 Паустовский К. Г. «Золотая роза. Язык и природа» ↑ лорд Митфорд, Алджернон «Легенды о самураях: традиции Старой Японии», — М.: Центрполиграф, 2010, С. 220, ISBN 978-5-227-02180-9 ↑ Словарь русских синонимов и сходных по смыслу выражений. — под. ред. Н. Абрамова, — М.: Русские словари, 1999. ↑ (англ.) A. G. Barnston (1986-12-10). «The effect of weather on mood, productivity, and frequency of emotional crisis in a temperate continental climate». International Journal of Biometeorology 32 (4): 134–143. DOI:10.1007/BF01044907. Bibcode: 1988IJBm...32..134B. ↑ (англ.) IANS Sudden spell of rain lifts mood in Delhi. Thaindian news (23 марта 2009). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) William Pack Rain lifts moods of farmers. San Antonio Express-News (11 сентября 2009). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) Robyn Cox Glossary of Setswana and Other Words (2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. ↑ (англ.) Allen Burton and Robert Pitt Stormwater Effects Handbook: A Toolbox for Watershed Managers, Scientists, and Engineers. — CRC Press, LLC, 2002. — P. 4. ↑ (англ.) Bear, I.J.; R.G. Thomas (March 1964). «Nature of argillaceous odour». Nature 201 (4923): 993–995. DOI:10.1038/201993a0. Bibcode: 1964Natur.201..993B. ↑ Алан Вейсман «Земля без людей», -М.: Эксмо, 2012, С. 35-36, ISBN 978-5-699-52979-7 ↑ Е. П. Борисенков, В. М. Пасецкий «Тысячелетняя летопись необычайных явлений природы», — М: Мысль, 1988, С. 261—349. ISBN 5-244-00212-0 ↑ (англ.) Paul Rincon. Planet Venus: Earth's 'evil twin', BBC News (7 ноября 2005). Проверено 25 января 2010. ↑ На Марсе шли дожди, Мембрана.ру ↑ Дожди на Титане, компьютерра.ру ↑ (англ.) Paul Mahaffy Highlights of the Galileo Probe Mass Spectrometer Investigation. NASA Goddard Space Flight Center, Atmospheric Experiments Laboratory. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 июня 2012. Проверено 6 июня 2007. ↑ (англ.) Katharina Lodders (2004). «Jupiter Formed with More Tar than Ice». The Astrophysical Journal 611 (1): 587–597. DOI:10.1086/421970. Bibcode: 2004ApJ...611..587L. Проверено 2007-07-03. ↑ (англ.) Harvard University and Smithsonian Institution (2003-01-08). «New World of Iron Rain». Astrobiology Magazine. Проверено 2010-01-25. скрыть Погода Времена года Зима • Весна • Лето • Осень Атмосферные осадки Дождь • Морось • Град • Снег • Крупа • Роса • Иней • Изморозь • Гололёд Прогноз и дневник погоды Облачность • Влажность (абсолютная и относительная) • Давление • Температура воздуха • Направление ветра Погодные явления Ветер • Гроза • Торнадо • Ураган • Шторм Категория: Дожди